Fire and ice
by zachlorthan
Summary: Elsanna no icest. Elsa is a teacher at Arendelle University, newly hired by the mysterious principle Olaf. the school is dedicated to students with special talents. (physical talents only, no mystics.) on her first day, she receives a surprise when she finds a sleeping student in her morning class. where will things go from here, i wonder? (warning, smut ahead) chapter two fix/extd
1. Day one

Elsa Smith got out of bed on the first day of her new job with a sense of ease.

She was a woman of 23, with long, beautiful silver-white hair, which she had braided halfway down her back, a tall, slim body with pale skin, and a sharp-ish, defined face. Checking herself in the mirror as she put the finishing touches on her outfit, she smiled to herself, enjoying the way the light played across her eye shadow. Her icy blue eyes stared back at her as she tried to figure out why she was in such a good mood today. She was usually loathed to leave her home.

She had recently been hired by a prestigious college, set in a forested country side of the pacific northwest, and had spent the last 2 weeks moving into her apartment. a short but scenic drive away from the school, Arendelle University, she lived on the second floor of a small 'town', comprised mostly of vacation and retirement homes. a few miles away was another, larger town, which was situated next to the ocean.

The school, despite it's incredible reputation, rarely had more than 5000 or so students at any given time. It was specifically tailored to students with special or remarkable talents, covering a wide array of topics and subjects, from sports, including swimming, soccer, track and cross-country, and marksmanship, to advanced academics, such as Enhanced Physics, Mathematical Theory and Equivalence, and other complex subjects.

Elsa was hired as Stage Performance and Vocal Arts Instructor, or, to put it simply, song and dance. The department was shared with the theater instructors, as the school only had one stage in a simple theater room, although she would have preferred a classroom of her own. She also taught some of the more basic Math and History classes in the academics wings.

She did one last check in the mirror as she prepared to leave. She wore a simple chest hugging black dress with a loose, dark-ish purple skirting. She didn't particularly care for the colors, but it was the only thing she had been able to find that met the teacher uniform standards while she was unpacking, since most of her clothes were still in storage. What she had largely consisted of simple dresses, a few pairs of jeans, and a some tops.

The door clicked shut behind her when she slipped out. Thanks to her generous salary, she had been able to afford a more lavish apartment than she was used to, and the automated locking system added a little snap to the door. She hesitated, one hand still holding the knob, then turned and walked away, the ghost of a smile touching her lips.

Her car was sitting in the small lot to the side of the building, an indulgence she had always considered beyond her in her younger years. As a child, riding with her father in his beat up four door, she had developed a love for the speed and power of sports cars, but a dislike of most of the 'super cars' that dominated high-end markets. Her father had, near the end of his life, gotten his hands on his dream car, and had passed it on to her when he died.

She carefully got into the front seat of her 1971 De Tomaso Pantera, one of the first ones ever made. The exterior was a sleek ice blue that matched her eyes perfectly, while the interior was white with leather seats and lightly tinted windows. With a turn of the key, the carefully maintained engine roared to life. Though Elsa was no grease monkey, she had some experience with her car, and for anything she couldn't fix herself, she had a classic car dealership that gave her cheap repairs, so long as she bought the parts herself.

As the vibrating from the engine flooded through the rest of the car, Elsa breathed, relishing the sound and feeling, as she always did. Her smile solidified, and she slipped the car into reverse, backing out of her spot and exiting the otherwise quiet lot.

20 minutes later, she pulled into the school parking lot. The school itself was a three story building made of reddish brown brick, shaped like an H, with one half designated as academic, and the other for performance, sports, engineering, and a handful of the more experimental science labs.

Two other, smaller buildings flanked the westward tips of each wing, the left one holding the modest dorms (co-ed), the right holding the sporting arenas and locker rooms. A track and soccer field back lit the grounds, along with student parking. Large windows looked in on empty hallways. Most students would still be in the dorms, or just leaving their homes at this time of morning. Elsa stayed in her car for a bit, loathing to give up the comfortable, familiar interior.

When the car began to grow cold, she sighed, and slipped out. The sun shone gently across the school grounds, and ankle-high mist hung over the clean, clipped grass. She stood, looking over the sight for a moment, breathing in the clean, forest air. The cold rarely bothered her, but she did have work to do. She gave a second, frustrated sigh, and headed into the main building.

The inside of the school was just as nice as the outside, although it had less charm since all the halls and rooms on her side of the school were dim or dark, untouched by the rising sun. Tile floors laid on the and paths throughout the school, a generic gray and white color, while the walls were crimson red, which, when hit with the right light, gave gave the halls a cherry red glow.

Elsa stopped in front of the door to her Advanced Algebra class, mildly surprised. The door was partly open, and the lights were on. Assuming one of the janitors had been through, she pushed into the room, then stopped.

A student was asleep on one of the desks in the front row, a young women, probably 19 or 20. She had reddish brown hair done in twin tails. A single lock of white hair (the same color as mine, Elsa thought) wound down the right one. She couldn't get a good look at the student's face, since it was buried in her crossed arms.

Elsa, after getting over her genuine shock at the fact that she wasn't the first one here, decided to wake the student. It would be awkward (for her, at least) if the 2 of them were alone, especially since Elsa wouldn't be able to stop staring at her. Elsa always had trouble being alone with people. She could never help but to focus on them, usually to the other person's discomfort.

She layed a hand on the student's shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. With slow, methodical, deliberate movements, the arms came uncrossed, and the student looked up into Elsa's face. Her breathe caught. The girl had gorgeous spring green eyes, a small, barely noticeable smattering of freckles across her face. Her eyes were still half closed. Elsa found herself getting lost in the girl's face. Something about it had the same comforting, familiar feel she felt whenever she had looked into her father's face, and after he had died, whenever she drove his car.

Slowly, the student stood up, bent slightly over the desk, till they were face to face. Elsa couldn't move, couldn't process what was happening. The girl leaned in closer, slowly closer, until Elsa could make out the gentle touch or her breathing. They hovered apart for what seamed like hours, even if it was only a few seconds, then the student leaned the rest of the way in, gently pressing her lips against Elsa's.

Elsa froze, almost literally, her eyes wide with shock. The girl's lips lingered for a second. Then another. A few more. They were soft, warm... There was no urgency to the gesture, no real heat or passion, but it was still intoxicating. Elsa longed to return the kiss, but...

The girl pulled away, then looked around with a bemused expression, seemingly perturbed.

"Uh-oh, fell asleep again." she muttered to herself. She appeared to have forgotten all about Elsa, and what had happened just seconds before, which left Elsa in a muddled state of desperate confusion, still trying to piece together what had happened. The girl grabbed a small brown backpack from next to her seat, and headed for the door.

Elsa jerked, her head snapping in the girls direction. "Wait!" she called out, then cringed. For just a moment, she couldn't bare to let her go.

The girl returned her gaze, her eyes piercing, fantastic colored orbs that wouldn't let Elsa go. She gave a nod of her head, then said "I'm Anna, Miss. If you're Miss Smith, you'll see me again, and if you're not, well then we'll just have to see."

Before Elsa could react, the girl turned and walked out the door. She stared after her, until well after she had left her sight, then stumbled over to her desk, falling into her chair. Quite suddenly, she was short of breath, and a little dizzy.

"What in God's name just happened?"

She barely noticed that she said it out loud. Elsa was no stranger to the affection of her students, including many crushes from her 3 years teaching high school. Mostly hormonal teenage boys who were more interested in her breasts than her class, although on occasion she had received love letters from girls. Few of them ever left her a name, or met her face to face afterwards.

This, however, was something she had never had to deal with. For one, the kiss had come out of nowhere. Certainly not something she could have expected when she had come to school that morning. And for another thing, the feeling she had had from this morning had solidified. She replayed the last 20 minutes in her head. Arriving at the school, entering her classroom, waking the girl, the kiss... And then her utter inability to see her go.

After a single meeting, Elsa was entirely enraptured by this young women. She had said her name was Anna. The teacher almost frantically began searching through her attendance book, but quickly gave up. She had at least one Anna in every class for the day, for a total of 5 different Anna's. She hung her head in despair, then straightened.

'What the hell am I doing? I'm a teacher, I need to be professional about this.'  
She sat up straight, trying to look more professional, but quickly crumbled. She reclined in her seat, staring blankly at the ceiling, trying to gather herself. Her thoughts were racing, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

Finally, the sounds of students arriving made her correct herself. Many of her students were adults, and she needed to at least appear professional.

She scanned the crowd as students took seats, but saw no sign of the girl. After the alarm on her desk went off (the school had no bells), she introduced herself.

"Hello class, my name is Elsa Smith. I'll be your Advanced Algebra instructor. Please remember that this is a required class for all students present. Lets begin with a quick roll call..."

Elsa walked slowly to her next classroom. Throughout the first three classes, she had seen no sign of her fixation. She was beginning to believe she had been nothing more than a stress induced vision. She almost hoped that was the case. 'It wouldn't be right for a student to so easily enamor her teacher.'

She entered the studio/stage room where her dance class was to meet, and realized she was late. Most of her class was already gathered, having changed into their workout clothes, and were spread out stretching.  
"Sorry I'm late cla-"

She froze. Bright blue eyes were staring intently at her from across the room, but there was no mistaking her. The same hair, the same freckled face, minus the sleepy look from that morning. Her own eyes were locked almost furtively on the other. There could be no doubt, it was the same girl. Elsa's lips began to burn at the memory.

The girl gave a wink and turned away, stretching, almost provocatively, along a side bar.

Suddenly Elsa remembered she had an audience, all of which was staring at her since she had cut out in mid-sentence. She blushed at the curious looks the other students were giving her, and continued.

"M-my name is Elsa Smith, and I'll be your instructor for this semester..."

After fumbling through her initial introduction, she had the students spread out, saying, "today, we'll be doing a variety of stretches so I can gauge your abilities."

As class neared it's end, Elsa had worked up a good sweat. Her routine was a little more intense than she had originally planned, but she was trying to keep her mind off of Anna, which turned out to be impossible since Anna was wearing a skin tight black unitard, showing off her form wonderfully. she was also one of the only students that kept up with her moves, which she made increasingly difficult in an attempt to outmaneuver the girl. One of the last stretches she used she immediately regretted, as it showed off her student's flexibility a little too well.

"Enough. I think that's plenty for today. There are showers in the locker rooms. Dismissed."

The students dispersed, either in small groups or in ones and twos. Most were breathing hard. Elsa moved to a closed off office, which she shared with the other teachers, trying to decide wither she could handle a shower. Anna had proved incredibly flexible, and looked as though she was purposely showing herself off.

"That was a good show, Miss Smith."

Elsa gasped, spinning around to find herself alone with the seductress herself. She was leaning against a wall, arms crossed under her breasts, accenting them wonderfully. "Relax, I won't bite... unless you want me to." A wink in response to her blush.

"T-thats not, I mean..." trying to find words became increasingly difficult as a smirk made it's way onto Anna's face. "What do you want?" she finally got out, her face bright red.

"What do I want? Now that is a hard question." She began to walk around, circling Elsa like a shark. "What do I want? Hmmm. I want a lot, even if I don't need it. My whole life's been handed to me on silver trays and in golden glasses. So one day, I decided I'd get something for myself for once. That was a long time ago. I couldn't find anything I wanted."  
Elsa was confused. She wasn't sure where this was going.  
"Until today.' she stopped circling and walked with deliberate slowness towards Elsa, 'I'm not sure why, but it looks like you're what I want. There's something about you," she reached out and touched Elsa's face, and she tensed, fighting the urge to either lean in or pull away. Anna's smile became gentler. "I'm not easily swayed from my choices. So now I just need your choice. You can either accept me now or later."

Elsa was stunned. This gir-, this young woman, had just openly declared possession of her, a teacher, HER teacher, and a grown woman. It was insane, ludicrous. It was against just about every rule in your average school. It was also from one girl to another. That right there should have made it incredibly uncomfortable at least.

And yet, Elsa wasn't upset about it. In fact, a tiny bit of relief flooded her as she heard those words. Yet she couldn't say anything out loud, thoughts buzzing like hornets in her head. This was too much for her. So instead, she said "I hope you like a chase." With that, she turned and left, the sound of Anna giggling driving her insane.

Elsa decided to skip the shower for the moment, heading to her office and flipping through her attendance book. Her name was Anna Jones, and she was also in Elsa's choir classes every Tuesday and Thursday. And most of her other classes, with the notable exceptions being Math classes. She slouched backwards in her chair, letting out a heavy sigh as she tried to wrap her mind around what had happened today.

That morning, her biggest worry was getting to class on time, and what she would be able to wear. Suddenly, her entire day had been turned around, and she had no clue what to do about it. In all technicalities, a relationship with an of-age student was not strictly forbidden, however, it often brought about questions of favoritism and such.

'Wait, wait, wait. Are you seriously considering this?' she thought to herself, leaning forward in her chair, cradling her head in her hands. She barely knew the woman, and yet her mind had already floated towards a permanent relationship with this utter stranger. Her dance class was her last of the day, so she grabbed her paperwork and headed out to her car, trying to escape.


	2. Revelations

Elsa managed to regain some of her breath about half way back to her house. Currently, she sat at an intersection, trying to focus. her sight was not holding, wild thoughts and images interrupting her functions.

In the end, She decided to lay out the details. Number one; a student named Anna Jones had kissed her. Number two; the same student had declared that she wanted Elsa, although the definition of 'want' was vague at best. Number three; Elsa could tell that, short of taking this to the school board, there was very little she could do to change her student's mind.

She found that listing helped her focus, calming the storm of thoughts inside her. trying to ebb it further, she laid out another list.

Her own thoughts. Number one; How do I feel about this? That proved to be too hard to answer, and she moved on. Number two; How do I see this playing out? Anna didn't seem like the type to just use someone and toss them aside. That being said, she was flirtatious and seductive, and both traits required practice. On top of that, being in a relationship with one of her students might bring about some unwanted attention. Number Three; Am I okay with being with another girl? Elsa thought about this for half a minute, then shook her head. Gender had never really mattered to her, in the three or four relationships she had been in.

She jumped as a horn sounded behind her, and she realized that she had sat through almost three lights, and a car had pulled up behind her. Giving an apologetic wave as she pulled away, she somehow managed to make it to her home without further incident. As she walked up the stairs of the cozy building, she tried to keep her head focused until she closed her door behind her.

Elsa leaned back, head lolling on her tense shoulders as she slid down the door.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had," she said out loud, though no one was in her house but herself. Things had started off so well that morning, and now her mind was feeling as if it was about to explode. Her cat, a pure white Persian, poked his head around the entrance to the kitchen.

"Meow?"

Elsa sighed and picked herself up, scooping up the animal on her way to the kitchen. It rested comfortably in her arms, purring to itself with it's eyes half closed. Elsa placed the cat on her small kitchen table. The room was small, but cozy, with a radiator along one wall, and a stove and sink along the opposite. It had two entrances, one leading in from the entryway, the other into a personal laundry room on the opposite side. Her fridge was set next to the laundry room door.

Elsa, while not the worlds greatest cook, could look after herself, and went about making a simple soup from what little she had in her fridge. While the stock simmered, she began to outline her day to her companion, who had his eyes fixated on her from his perch.

By the time she was finished, the soup was ready, and she let it cool for a few minutes, joining her friend at the small wooden table. She was silent as she gazed into the cat's eyes, the hypnotic stare calming her for the moment. "So, what do you think i should do, Snow?"

The cat seemed to think this over for a moment, then pushed Elsa's hand with his head. Elsa sighed, saying "I figured you'd say that," before gently scratching him behind the ears. She ate alone, like always, and cleaned and put away the dishes to try and keep her busy. Then she began going over her paperwork, but since it was the first day, that hardly even lasted an hour.

The biggest problem with being a relatively tidy person was that she had nothing to do to keep herself busy when she needed it... Like now. She grabbed a book and her CD player, along with a disk filled with piano contemporary, jammed her headphones on, kicked the sound as high as she could, and settled onto her two seat leather couch.

It didn't help. Slowly, Anna pushed her way into Elsa's mind, bringing up images of her in the stage room, stretching suggestively along one wall. The stretches she used were both advanced and revealing, curling along her back while displaying her front. Her breasts, though well contained by the tight uniform, were shapely and soft looking. She had an incredible figure, which twisted and turned in fantastic ways.

Elsa didn't register her breathing beginning to become heavier as she thought more about the beautiful girl. The young women that moved so fluidly in her mind's eye. She didn't notice her hands putting down the book, or drifting up and down her clothed body, gentle touches and soft squeezes. All she could see was Anna.

One hand slowly began to caress between her legs, her other held across her stomach, hand clenching and unclenching as her mind played through Anna in different positions, gradually floating away from the classroom. somewhere along the way, her mental image lost her clothes. Anna continued to twist and turn, although she was no longer alone. Elsa could see Anna in her arms, as Elsa helped her with the stretches, marveling at the perfect body beneath her.

Without meaning to, she began to say her name, beneath her breath. Anna. Such a beautiful girl. Elsa could feel Anna's hands on her body, could feel the pressure building in herself. A wonderful heat was spreading through her, from her toes, up her legs, into the pit of her stomach, building in her chest, building more and more as she continued.

She could feel Anna's breath on her neck as she whispered words of encouragement and excitement to her. Anna. Her free hand traveled up, gently caressing her breast. Anna.

Her voice was lovely and sweet, her skin soft and freckled. Her body was toned yet still seductively measured. Anna!

The hands began to quicken, the feelings burning beneath her skin like a wildfire. Anna's head was pressed into her neck, shudders racking both their bodies. The raw emotion and passion was building, spinning like a top as they continued, melding together in such a way the Elsa could almost feel the same heat coming back at her through Anna. Anna!

The fingers began to twist and pull, to penetrate. Sexual frustration and pent up emotion poured first through, then out of Elsa's body. She could feel nothing but the softness of her partner's skin, the utter and complete heat and ecstasy riddling the air. ANNA!

Elsa orgasmed hard, back arching upwards as her legs locked, feeling her mind explode from the last dregs of her daydream. She came back to earth slowly, gasping for breath. She was in her apartment. She was alone. Her headphones were jammed between the seats, and the air held a musk the can only come from 2 sources.

After regaining her fragile composure, Elsa stood up slowly, carefully balanced. Her mind was utterly blank, as well it should be. She doubted she could handle the thoughts of Anna the way she wanted to.

She slowly headed to her room. Exhausted, her hands gently undressed the rest of her, her body laying her across the bed, and, not bothering to even cover herself, fell asleep. Fading sunlight burned across her skin, sinking lower till the room was dark.

Elsa woke a few hours later. Her body was hot and sweaty, and her head was pounding. She sat up groggily, glancing over at the clock. She had stumbled into her room around 7:30... It was now 1:00am. Elsa's head pulsed, and she griped it briefly as she stood, walking carefully towards the bathroom. She grabbed a few tylonal from her medicine cabinet, then took a cold shower.

Her back arched as the icy water struck her hot skin. Her head was empty for the moment, focused as she was on not thinking.

Afterwards, Elsa wondered through the small apartment, the warm air caressing her nude skin. She glanced briefly at the couch, then settled into the armchair across from it. Snow dropped down from somewhere overhead, landing with surprising softness onto the table in front of her. She knew he liked to hang in the rafters at night.

Elsa decided to try to consider things. Anna was a warm, comforting presence. Though Elsa didn't really know her all that well, or at all, really, she was a fair judge of character. Anna seamed to be a single minded, determined person. That meant she was probably sincere in wanting Elsa, despite not knowing anything about her in turn.

'How bad could it be?'

Elsa sat up, eyes wide. The thought had come from nowhere. It seemed so, simple. Maybe for once, it was that simple...

She settled back into the chair, latching onto the thought. No matter how she looked at it, that one sentenced seamed quite sound in logic. She stayed there for an hour, thinking things over, more in depth this time. Though she still wasn't willing to date this girl she didn't know, she did have time to learn more about her...

And with that, she stood, stretched, and went back to bed, contented that she would tell Anna as much tomorrow. Snow had watched her go with bright eyes, then turned towards the window. The moon was full.

Elsa woke to her alarm. Her head was clear, and she was surprised to find herself energetic, happy even. She stood, stretching, and did some warm ups. She had 4 dance classes today, and she needed to start the day loose. As always, she did the stretches and poses nude. There was something freeing about the lack of clothes during a dance.

After a personal mix of yoga poses and stretches from various cultures of dance, Elsa could feel the spring in her muscles. She went to the bathroom, showering again to wash the new film of perspiration from her body. Afterwards, she dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a tight black shirt. Her bag contained another set of work out clothes. She would have to talk to the principle about her dress.

She slid into the front seat of her car, sighing gently as the steady thrum of the engine filled her. She felt good. Elsa had decided to talk to Anna, at the very least. Though she had yet to make a formal decision, in the back of her mind, she knew it was a lost cause. She could almost feel her... Need? no , that wasn't quite right... Perhaps obsession was a more appropriate word. Her thoughts since meeting the woman where almost totally consumed by Anna.

She arrived at the school in good cheer. Anna was in her first class for the day, and Elsa had planned out her conversation. That they knew nothing about each other, that it takes time to develop a bond with any sort of strength... And that she was willing to try. It seamed solid enough. She just hoped that Anna's seductiveness wouldn't be a problem in trying to deal with her...

Trying not to dwell on that, she walk quickly up the front steps of the school. A few students roamed the halls, and Elsa received a number of greetings. She returned them as best she could, all the while steering herself towards her classroom. As she rounded the corner, she caught sight of Anna. She was about to call out when the rest of the scene before her brought her up short.

Anna was laughing and talking animatedly with another student, a young man. He was Tall, well built, and handsome, with blondish hair. As Elsa watched, Anna kissed the boy on the cheek, then watched as he left. Elsa ducked into her classroom before Anna could spot her.

She had closed and locked the door behind her, and she leaned back against it. What was she to make of that? Was he, whoever he was, another interest? Anna hadn't acted the same way with him as she had with her. They were probably just friends... really good friends. She smiled to herself.

Am I jealous? A mildly hysterical laugh escaped her. It would seem she was. Which was ridicules. She had come here to tell Anna that she was not immediately interested. And yet, the first time she saw her with someone else, she immediately jumped to jealousy.

She could hear her students gathering outside the door. She had arrived later than she thought, and unlocked and opened the door to let the students in. Anna was in the front, and looked slightly miffed at having to wait to see her teacher. Elsa smiled at her, then turned and laughed inwardly, trying to get a grip. Students began to file in, and Elsa took a deep breath. She was fine. To her surprise, the man she had been talking with had entered last, behind the other students.

She watched him carefully, and went rigid when he sat next to Anna. She clenched her teeth, ever so slightly, until her jaw was sore, then turned away, breathing again. Her first responsibility was as a teacher, and she had a job to do. She forced a smile onto her face as she turned back to her students.

"Hello, class! I'm sure most of you have already met me, but for those of you who haven't, my name is..."

Near the scheduled end of the class, Elsa announced "Alright, Class dismissed, don't forget the essay on page 4, and questions 24-100 in the workbook. Oh, and Miss Jones? Could I speak with you for a few minuets?"

Anna stood, a smug look on her face as the other students filed out. The man gave Anna a worried look, but Anna waved him away.

Elsa took a deep breath, waiting until the door closed. Anna was leaning against a desk in the front row.

"..."  
"Anna. We know nothing about each other."  
She turned away from her, leaning against her desk.  
"Things like this take time."  
Anna remained silent. Elsa was breathing a little easier, having time to build up her argument.  
"Something like this will take-"  
She cut off as she felt warm arms curling around her stomach in a hug, Anna's chin resting on her shoulder as she spoke into Elsa's ear.  
"I have time."

Elsa was speechless (again). 'you crumbled,' she thought to herself. After a moment of rigid silence, she sighed. She had lost. Her argument meant nothing to Anna, and she should just accept it. Elsa let her pent up breath out, the stress bleeding from her body.  
Her next words would be the start of one of the most interesting years of her life.  
"I guess there's nothing for it then. Go on to your next class, Anna. I'll see you after school."

Anna sprung up, her feature brightening as a huge smiled curled around her face. "Thank you!" she practically shouted it, then leaned in and kissed her once, quickly. Elsa was surprised by her sudden childishness, and watched in awe as Anna slipped out the door. Was she ever going to understand her? Probably not.

She shook her head again, then turned to her attendance book. This was a free period for her until her choir class started.  
"And now, for that boy."


	3. A Little Bit Of Us

Elsa sat behind her desk. It was her free period before her choir class with Anna, who had taken off after Elsa had told her to meet her after school. She was feeling a strange series of emotions.

For one, she was elated, having finally done what she was sure she would have done one way or another. But on the other hand, she was significantly conflicted. She still knew nothing about this girl. And she had crumbled so easily under the smallest bit of pressure.

Without meaning to, she began to hyperventilate. what had she done? Why had she done it? Something felt utterly wrong, yet unquestionably right about this situation. She forced herself to take a deep breath, and hold it. She counted to ten, her heart slowing, and breathed out.

'First things first. I need to find out more about her'. She looked at the clock, and seeing that she still had about forty minutes before her next class, sat down and began to write on a sheet of paper.

Forty minutes later, she was walking down the hallway to the choir room, a sound proof room that had been added to the end of the arts wing. Students at the school were encouraged to participate in as many classes as possible. One of the interesting things about the school was that tuition and equipment need only be paid for and purchased by the non-required courses. Elsa had appreciated that, and it was one of the reasons she had decided to work for the school. She walked into the choir room.

Even though she was relatively early, there was a smattering of student spread across the room, clustered in small groups or in pairs. Anna was sitting against a wall, a small book in her hands. She looked like she was trying to concentrate, but another young man sat next to her, talking loudly to her. Elsa got close enough to listen.

"Come on beautiful, I'm just trying to be friendly. I could show you around town. Or hey, me and some friends of mine from the team were thinking about-"

Elsa decided to intervene. She knew this kid's type.  
"Thinking about what, Mr. Carter?"

Anna's face lit up when she saw her teacher approach, and Elsa, off hand, thought that very few students would be as happy to be approached by their teacher.

Hans Carter, the student next to Anna, turned and gave her what was no doubt a winning smile, and said "oh, we were gonna have a party to celebrate the new year. Maybe you'd be interested in joining us as well?"

Elsa could barely suppress her disgust. She gave him a stern look, and said "I think I'll pass. Now, Mr. Carter, I believe class will be starting in a few minutes, and I know you are not one of the students in this class. If you would please exit the room so that I may start the lesson. And don't forget to do all of the questions on your homework. Please."

Hans, frustrating to the end, gave her a lazy wink and walked out, making a great show of bowing out of the room. Elsa glowered at the door for a moment, then turned to the rest of the class. Most of them had been watching the exchange with interest, and now turned away. Elsa relaxed. She went to the front of the room, where a podium was set up for the conductor. This was her first choir class as of yet.

"Hello, class. My name is Elsa Smith. Today, I think we should start with some introductions. Lets start with-"

Elsa had the students perform various pitch exercises, finding the notes each student had the most and least trouble with. Anna was good with lower notes, although she had some trouble hitting those notes that required what Elsa referred to as "full voice". Still, her voice was beautiful, and Elsa indulged herself by having Anna sing for a full minute longer than the other students.

Each student had different needs, and Elsa was careful to pay attention to each of them. By the end of the lesson, she had developed special exercises for each, and demonstrating as best she could to each of them. Even she had notes she couldn't hit, and she showed it, going through a full scale. Soon enough, class ended. As the class trickled out, Elsa checked her watch. She had 3 classes left till the day was over. She looked around, and caught Anna's eye.

She walked over, smiling at Anna. After the last of the students had left, Elsa risked a hug, which seamed to surprise Anna, although she reciprocated warmly.

"What was that for?"  
"I had to make sure you were real."  
Anna laughed, then threw her arms around Elsa, squeezing her hard. "Real enough for you?"  
Elsa, still smiling, said "Yes."  
They stood there for a moment, then pulled apart. They both had more classes to get to, and not much time.

Elsa, suddenly remembering what she had done, said, "oh, before you go, here." she produced a sealed envelope.

Anna, took it, looking at it quizzically. "What's this?"

"Just something I put together last period. I thought you should know a little about myself. And maybe I can learn a bit about you. Just read it before you come to see me after school."

"Alright, then." Anna put it in her bag, then moved to leave. Her movements, however, were uncertain, and her steps seamed jerky. It was clear that she didn't want to leave. Elsa, feeling brave suddenly, walked over to her, placed an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her. Anna immediately relaxed, the cool feel of soft lips against her own putting her at ease.

The broke apart, both of them blushing. Elsa said, "Better?"  
Anna nodded, saying nothing. She turned, practically floating out of the classroom. Elsa stood for a moment longer, enjoying the gentle tingle that coated her lips. After doing so, she realized she had been idle too long. Her next class started in a few minutes, and hurried out.

Elsa Rubbed her eyes. She had just completed her last class, and could feel tiredness crawling through her skin. Still, she could feel a smug happiness running in a smooth undercurrent as well. She could feel herself floating, filled with air. Butterflies flew through her chest, and the lightning of anticipation flashed through her body. She pushed away from her desk, glancing at the clock on the wall.

'Anna will be here soon.'  
She stood, stretching, and walked along the perimeter of the room, feeling the cool pulse of the school's air conditioning. She counted seconds, then minutes. She straightened whenever she heard footsteps outside the door, but they always faded. finally she sat down at her desk again, forcing herself to calm.

After fifteen minutes, there was a timid knock on her door. She stood, barely restraining herself from running to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, then struggled to hide her disappointment. Instead of Anna, the man who Anna had been speaking to that morning was standing there, along with a boy who looked mildly Hispanic.

After a moment, Elsa remembered their names. "Mr. Taylor, and Mr. Menendez. What can I do for you?"

Sven Menendez, the Hispanic boy, nudged Kristoff Taylor, who looked around sheepishly before asking, "Can we come in? I'd like to talk to you for a minute, if I may."

Elsa nodded, letting them in. Sven sat off to one side, looking over a collection of text books with a bored expression, while Kristoff leaned back against a desk. Elsa closed the door, heading back to her own desk. As she sat, Kristoff took a deep breath, and said, "I have some... interesting news for you, Miss Smith."

Elsa was confused, but waved her hand. "Please, call me Elsa. I'm not big on formalities."

He shrugged, and said, "either way. It's come to my attention that a student... a friend of mine, has taken a significant interest in you."

She struggled to remain composed, saying evenly, "Oh? I hadn't noticed myself."  
Kristoff shrugged again, saying, "well, I'm not sure if they even attempted to act on anything yet. But they are a very good friend of mine. And I would hate to see them hurt."

Elsa nodded stiffly, then said, "do you have a particular name for this student?"  
"Anna Jones, Ma'am."  
Elsa closed her eyes and forced herself to breath. "I see. If you don't mind me asking, what is your particular interest in her, Kristoff?"

"She is my cousin, Ma'am."

Elsa couldn't contain it. She laughed. Kristoff looked confused, although, oddly, Sven gave Kristoff an 'I told you so' look. She laughed for almost a solid minute before managing to calm herself down, gasping for air. As she brought her giggles under control, Kristoff ventured, "Um, what's so funny, Ma'am?

"I suppose I shouldn't be laughing, but for a moment, I though you were her boyfriend."

Kristoff's face turned red, while Sven smirked. Kristoff began stuttering, trying to correct himself "No, I mean... I only... What I meant to say was...". Sven rolled his eyes, stood, walked over, and put an arm over his shoulder, shutting him up for a moment.

Elsa, wiping a tear from her eye, ventured, "I didn't mean to upset you, but I just thought it was funny. And I should let you know, I suppose, that she already made her move."

Kristoff, who was just beginning to regain his color, immediately went red again. "She, I mean, you, I mean, how, or, when." He was clearly unable to think for the moment. Seeing this, Sven placed a hand on either side of his face, and, turning it, looked him in the eye. Elsa watched with interest.

After a few moments, Kristoff managed to regain his composure, and was breathing eased. Sven let go, smiling silently, one arm circling Kristoff's waist. Elsa found it interesting, but didn't comment on it. "I'm sorry. I should have guessed she wouldn't wait. Knowing her, she probably did something the moment she saw you."

Elsa tried not to blush, and probably failed, considering Kristoff then shook his head, beginning to mutter to himself. After a moment of awkward silence, he said, "Well, if you turned her away, don't expect her to give up. And if you didn't, be careful. She's more fragile than she looks." With that, the pair left, walking arm in arm, Sven leaning into Kristoff.

Elsa was surprised. She could hardly imagine Anna as fragile. She was too outgoing, too... loud. Elsa, after a moment of deliberation, sighed. She didn't know anything about this girl, and was in no position to make generalizations. Half a moment later, a second knock on the door made her start. She walked over and opened the door. She didn't bother to repress her smile.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to grab some extra work from my math class." Anna hugged her, then pushed into the room. Elsa saw her letter poking out of Anna's hand. She closed the door, then leaned back against the front of her desk. "So, did you read it?"

"Of course. Although, I have to say it doesn't have the same impact without the sound of your voice."

Elsa, determined to maintain her relatively fragile composure, simply said, "And?"

"And I think that I should hear it from you. These are just pictures, fables. There's no truth, no feeling. Writing is too often used for lies. If you want to tell me about yourself, then tell me. Afterwards, I'll tell you."

Elsa sighed, frustrated. "I guess I have to then?" Anna just shrugged, smirking again. "Fine. Lets start from the beginning then. My name is Elsa Smith. I am a certified English and advanced mathematics teacher, as well as a multicultural dance instructor. I'm currently Employed at Arendelle University. I'm 25 years old. I was born in Los Angeles, although I spent most of my life moving from one city to another with my father."

Though she had started out tense, as she spoke she could feel stress bleeding from her. Her voice was growing softer, and she began to speak more casually. "I love old sports cars, and music. Mostly classical and island instrumental, although I have a few favorites outside of those areas. My favorite color is green, like late spring, before summer begins to burn it away. I have a cat, a Persian that I got from my mother before she died. We traveled a lot, but we were never rich.'

"I love books, stories of adventure, and romance. And I am currently enamored by a strange, but beautiful young woman named Anna Jones, who has proven infuriating, yet also intoxicating."

She blushed at the last line, but was pleased to see Anna blush as well. She straightened. "I think that's enough about myself. Now it's your turn."

Anna nodded, looking down at the floor as she began. Unlike Elsa, she spoke softly at first, her voice gaining strength and volume as the words left her. "My name is Anna Jones, 21. I'm a student here at Arendelle university. I love all kinds of music, and I couldn't name a favorite song or band. I like cars, and I once had a job in a garage as a mechanic. I love animals, and I'm not as big fan of people."

"I'm on multiple scholarships for Different areas of dance, including contemporary, hip hop, and ballet. Also on the list is a high end math scholarship. My dad said I was always good with numbers."

Elsa noticed a buried sadness at the mention of her father. At Elsa's questioning look, Anna elaborated. "I was born in New York city. My father was a wall street player, and he made a fortune through investments and open ended deals. He seamed like the luckiest man in the world, with a beautiful wife, money, a fantastic estate. My mom was always happy, but she raised me largely on her own, since much of my dad's work meant spending an extended period of time either over seas or across the US.'

"His fortune seamed endless, and it never really stopped growing. Then one day, He had to go visit a client. He had just taken ownership of an international transport business, mostly trekking goods from across the Atlantic ocean, from Europe, Africa, and north and south America.'

"My mother and I were supposed to go with him for this one, since he was going to paris first, and wanted to spend some time with us before business, but I got sick and couldn't travel on an airplane. My dad hired a caretaker to look after me so he could take my mom with him, since she rarely got to spend any time alone with him.'

"They never even made it across the ocean. His plane went down just off the coast, apparently had an engine failure. They both died in the crash."

Elsa was speechless, but Anna wasn't finished. "I was the sole recipient of the fortune, although it was handled largely by my father's friends and accountants. They're good people, and even now, they keep doing my dad's job, buying, selling, and trading stocks, goods, companies... lives.'

"They saw to it I got whatever I wanted, whenever i wanted it. Then, late into high school, I made a friend, a good one. Too good, I think. She was smart, funny. Adorable. A little younger than me, about a year. She made the last year and a half of high school the best I ever had.'

"In the end, though, it was too good. A week after graduation, she died in a car crash on the freeway. A truck driver fell asleep behind the wheel. They said she died quickly, probably didn't feel anything. I can only hope for as much."

Elsa could feel moisture tug at her eyes, though she fought it. She knew this girl's feelings. The way she said the words. She had said them a thousand times. A script, a false smile over a glass face. Pity would only bread contempt, poisoning whatever feelings they had. "Then, things changed. I was given a chance to grow. I was sent to this school as of last semester. I thought it was boring at first, i never seamed to learn anything new, and even had plans to leave. Then, I heard about you."

Elsa started. Anna was looking her full in the face now. Elsa didn't really notice that she had walked forward, and now stood a bit away from herself. "Do you know what her name was? The friend I lost?"

Elsa was compelled to shake her head. "I didn't think so. No one really noticed her, even when she was alive. But when I saw your name, I felt something. Of course, it's silly, very dramatic and all. A perfect act for the stage. Probably something Shakespeare would draft. But, all the same, I felt it. I felt a tug, the heart beat I had missed for so long came back for just a second. I had to meet you, to see you.'

"Of course, it was largely by accident. I had just been wandering the halls, early in the morning, half asleep. I saw an open door, stumbled in, and sat for a moment. The next thing I knew, there you were. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was dreaming. But here you are."

By now, she was almost nose to nose with Elsa, who was struggling not to throw her arms around the beautiful creature in front of her. Anna slowly drew her arms around Elsa's waist, squeezing gently. "You're warmer than I thought you'd be," she whispered, and kissed Elsa, for the third time.


	4. A Deed Wanted, A Question Answered

Elsa stood in the warm embrace of her student, shock and awe coursing through her as Anna's words reverberated within her head. Anna's head rested on her shoulder, eyes closed. Elsa's arms moved on their own, curling around the shoulders, hands placed flat against Anna's back. Gently, she squeezed, bringing Anna's face up, their cheeks connecting.

They stood as such for uncountable minutes, not moving, not speaking, simply breathing. After a time, Anna drew away, taking a deep breath as she did. Elsa dabbed at the corner of her eye, then smiled. "Well, that was... interesting, to say the least."  
Anna responded with, "That's an understatement."

"..."

"so."  
"so."  
"What now? Did you have a plan, other than soul barring?"  
Elsa considered for a moment, then said, "I think that, for the time being, we've done enough talking about our past. I was actually wondering since I'm new here, what there is to do around the town."

Anna visibly brightened, and began to talk animatedly, much the same as she had when Elsa had accepted her confession. Apparently, there wasn't much to do in the immediate town, which didn't actually have a name of it's own, since it was little more than housing developments, gated communities, and a handful of apartment complexes. But, in the nearby town of Riverdale, there was a number of ways to entertain and pass the time.

Anna spent a good amount of time describing clubs, hangouts, markets, theaters (both movie and performance), libraries, and various other haunts from the town. At one point, she was describing a rather interesting club set in an underground warehouse, which apparently was for local teens and families. It had once been part of a shipping company, which had since gone defunct, and was sold at auction to a group of college students from the university at the time.

Then she went on to describe the fish market, where the local fisherman from the town sold and traded fresh catches from either out west in the deep ocean, or from farther north, in the Bearing Sea near Alaska. She talked about her favorite restaurants, and what each one served, and what her favorite food was. She also described a beach cove a few miles south of the town, where she had gone a number of times with school groups.

Elsa listened with interest, trying to remember as much as she could, enamored as she was with Anna's voice. It was free flowing, careless, and wonderful. She loved listening to it. It sounded like she would start singing at any moment. After another hour and a half, Elsa was still intent on listening to Anna's music, but she realized, after a casual glance at the wall clock, that she had to get back home soon.

Raising her hand with a smile, she said "I don't mean to cut you off, Anna, but I actually have to head home. Snow will be wondering where I am, and I have some more paperwork from today's classes that needs to be filled out."

Anna looked crestfallen, but then brightened again, saying "Then can we get together again tomorrow? I can show you my favorite place after school!"

Elsa thought for a moment, then said, "I can't promise anything, but I'll give it a shot." Anna, obviously resigned to the fact that that was the best she was going to get, nodded, then gave Elsa another hug, a quick peck on the cheek, and bounded out the door with all the energy of an 8 year old hopped up on caffeine. Elsa stared after her in wonder, then smiled to herself.

She gathered up her things, then headed out to her car.

She didn't notice the tall, handsome man at the other end of the hall, standing in a shadow, despite the fact that it did little to hide him. His fair brown hair was neatly combed, and on his face was a cruel smile, curling back over perfect, even teeth. the man thought to himself, 'Well, this is unexpected. What to do, what to do? Should we watch for now, see how thing play out? Or should we have a bit of fun ourselves? Oh, but we should hold back for now, let the fruit ripen before we taste it... This will be fun!'

For the next week, every day after school, Anna would meet Elsa in her last classroom of the day. They would talk for a bit, usually no more than ten or twenty minutes, then Anna would follow Elsa out to her car. Elsa slowly began to get an idea of what made Anna tick. She saw glimpses of something beautiful, hidden behind a confusing curtain.

Anna showed her much, taking her to places in the surrounding country side, sometimes hidden places in woods, sometimes to beaches, sometimes to her favorite shops in town. They rarely spent very long together, and after a few hours Elsa would take her back to the school, dropping her off with a hug and a quick kiss.

Kristoff and Sven made many appearances during their escapades, and Elsa learned a few things about them, sometimes without meaning to. Kristoff was smart, but rather socially awkward. Sven was mute, but surprisingly open and group-friendly, in his own way. They spent quite a bit of time together, wondering the streets of the small town, or walking the beaches.

Anna talked quite a bit, but she said very little about herself. Elsa found that she preferred it on those few occasions where she glimpsed Anna's past. She showed a side of herself, when she talked, that was... telling, to say the least.

Anna didn't have much in the way of family, growing up. Her father had a brother, while her mother was an only child, with no living relatives that she had known about. Her cousin was one of her closest friends, and after her parents died, they had offered her a home. She had had a dog, a pit bull, growing up. His name had been Oscar, and he had moved with her to Her aunt and uncle's house.

When she was fifteen, she had broken her arm after 'falling' off a two story roof. Elsa wasn't sure how much off her story she believed. Anna hummed and haaa'ed around what she had been doing on the roof, but she did let slip that it had happened shortly the fateful accident that had killed her 'friend'.

Elsa also learned that Anna knew a surprising amount about cars, as she demonstrated when Elsa's Pantera broke down on the side of the road. After kicking around the engine for a few minutes, she got it running again. Anna did much of the talking while they were together, but Elsa got some information of her own in.

She described her upbringing with her father, traveling from city to city, making occasional stops in Los Angeles to see her mother, who had divorced her father and remarried. Her father's job had always been in question, since he had never told her, in so many words, what exactly he did, although she knew that much of his business was conducted with wealthy business men, sometimes in museums.

She talked about where she had gone to college, how she had worked non stop for two years to get her math degree, along with numerous commendations and certificates for performance, either as an actress, a singer, a dancer. She had then worked for four more years to get a teaching degree, working as an intern or substitute all the while. She spent her last year, and two following years teaching high school, till she got a commendation from a principle, who was a Harvard graduate. Another half a year's worth of classes, and she was accepted to the university.

She told Anna that, despite their life style, the had never really been poor. Her father had always managed to cover their needs, whether they were basic or down right unnecessary. She omitted mention of the many nights where her father had fallen to the bottle, drinking himself into a stupor of depression and tears.

The time passed quickly, and before they knew it, a month had passed.

Elsa awaited the arrival of her new found love. Anna was fantastic, witty, fun, smart, and beautiful. Elsa had recently begun to venture the 'L' word when she thought of her, although she had never said it, never out loud. Anna had made this, if not the best month of her life, certainly the most fun.

They had been to clubs, bars, movies, parties, beaches, caves, meadows. Places both civilized and wild. They had kissed and hugged and sat together for hours, often without speaking. But it was never enough. Elsa always longed for more, more time, more affection, more... contact. Anna was always happy to oblige, but Elsa had began to wonder how far she would be willing to go with her, if Anna would be... accepting, of the question she had decided to ask her today.

Elsa blushed as she wiped the equations from the board behind the desk at the head of the class, then chastised herself. 'We're both grown up, this shouldn't be such a difficult topic to talk about.' Yet no matter how she dressed it up for herself, she couldn't help feeling timid.

She jumped a little when she heard the knock on her door. She went over to open it, but hesitated, then chastised herself for hesitating. She briskly opened the door, exposing Anna, in her angelic glory. Her eyes where green today, and her touch was as soft and inviting as ever as she hugged Elsa, kissing her on the cheek.

"So, what do you want to do today? I know we both have tomorrow off, so I was thinking we could go to one of the clubs or bars downtown."

Elsa made herself swallow, then said, "Actually, today, I thought we could go somewhere to be alone... Just the two of us. I was hoping to avoid crowds, if we could."

Anna smiled, then assumed a worried expression. she walked forward, making a show of placing her hand against Elsa's head, then said, "Are you feeling ok, Elsa? You're a little warm, and your face is red."

Elsa rolled her eyes, then pushed away Anna's hand, saying, "I'm fine, but you already knew that." She turned away as dramatically as she could, knowing what would happen next. Anna's hands circled her, coming together to rest against her stomach. Her chin rested on Elsa's left shoulder, and a seductive whisper filled her ear as Anna spoke. "Well, either way, I should probably get you home. we don't want people to see you like this. They might... talk."

The last word was punctuated by Anna's lips gently brushing Elsa's neck. Elsa managed to turn what probably would have been either a gasp or moan into a sigh, and twisted in her arms, facing her. Anna's hands drifted a bit lower, finding other things to grasp.

"Hold up, Anna. Your right about one thing. We should probably get somewhere where someone isn't just going to walk in on the two of us, regardless of what we are doing."  
Anna's smile turned predatory, and she said, "Why Elsa, are you suggesting we might be doing something Worth keeping from the general public? My my, you are bold."  
Elsa let out another sigh, this one laced with exasperation. "Oh come on, you've wanted something like that since we met, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't my intention."  
"Are you looking to teach me something, Senpai?" Anna did her own lacing, with sarcasm practically oozing from the sentence.

They gave each other hard looks for the better part of a minute. Then, simultaneously, they burst into laughter, the sound filling the room, and making Elsa very aware of her proximity to her significant other. Feeling slightly self conscious, she placed a hand against Anna's cheek, looking into her gorgeous, hypnotic eyes. Slowly, carefully, she brought their lips together, touching the gentle skin of her partner's mouth with her own.

They stood for a moment like this, but it wasn't enough. Elsa's pulse was quickening, her heart beating faster. She pushed away when she felt Anna's hands tighten. "No, not here. Come with me. Back to my place." Anna was holding herself back, that much Elsa could tell. But she nodded, and allowed Elsa to extricate herself from her arms. Afterwards, they grabbed a handful of things, rushing to gather what they could. Then she followed Elsa back to her car, Trying to appear inconspicuous, although they moved notably faster than normal.

They got in the car, and Anna's hand reached across, heading for Elsa's arm, but Elsa pushed her away. Hurt briefly flashed across her face, but Elsa said, "I'm barely containing myself, and I need to pay attention, Anna. The last thing we need is to crash into a guard rail or something right now. Please, just wait till we get behind closed doors."

Anna nodded, holding her own hand.

Hans watched with a smile through the lens of a camera as the car left the lot. He filmed till it was out of sight, then rewound the video, watching it again from beginning to end. first through the crack of the door to the classroom, to the race out to the car, and finally the brief exchange inside the car.

"Well well, Miss Smith, you naughty broad." He closed up the camera, whistling as he got into his mustang, gunning the engine and heading out the opposite direction down the road.


End file.
